Book of Wishes
by JokerCloudKirkland
Summary: Twilight Sparkle, has just became an alicorn. With wings, she is not skilled, time and time again, her attempts are useless. During the night she flees to an old castle library for help. Deep within the old castle, broken down by nightmare moon, there is something waiting for her. Something she might regret meeting.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**

* * *

Another fine day in ponyville, Twilight sparkle had just been turned into an Alicorn and was still getting used to her wings. "Come on Twilight I know you can do it!" Rainbowdash cheered flapping her wings, trying to get Twilight to join her in a race.

Twilight sighed once again as she started to flap her wings and descended into the air 'focus, I have to focus' she said trying to concentrate on balancing. "Well I'll be, your doing it Twi" AppleJack smiled up as she sat on the picnic blanket.

"This is gonna be so cool, we're gonna have a celebration and there's gonna be cake and games" PinkyPie ranted about how they would congratulate her on learning how to fly. Fluttershy smiled getting near Twilight preparing to help her just in case she messed up. "Oh darling your doing fabulous" Rarity said as Spike brought her a cup of apple juice.

Flapping a bit more she decided she was going to try and fly a circle. Leaning forward a bit she lost her train of thought when Rainbow Dash yelled "there ya go!". Trying and failing to catch herself she ran into a tree falling on her back looking up "aww it's hopeless" she sighed rolling to her feet. "No it's not, practice make perfect remember" Rainbow Dash tried ,landing beside her. Fluttershy silently followed "are you alright?" she asked in her low worried tone.

"Yeah, and thanks" Twilight smiled. "Don't worry Twilight I'm sure you'll get the hang of it" Spike said eating his rewarded gem he got from the generous pony. Sitting down she gave a half hearted smile at him "I hope your right spike" she said.

"Don't be like that sugar cube, you did the best you could" AppleJack tried. "Yes and you always have tommorow to try, dear, I know if it was a masterpiece and I just couldn't get one little seem right, I'd try everything I possibly could to make it absolutely perfect" Rarity said remembering her masterpieces of outfits she was working on.

Twilight smiled and laughed "alright we'll try again tommorow" she said making the others smile, PinkyPie randomly shot a confetti cannon and the afternoon went on as usual.

* * *

That night ,after spike had went to bed, Twilight snuck downstairs and pulled out a book lit a candle and read through it. She did this with several books. 'Ugh still nothing I don't already know about flying' she thought, then remembered the old castle down in the everfree forest. Quickly she ran to it and pulled out several books she thought might help.

She pulled out six similar looking books she thought might be helpful "lets see..." she read the first tightly that read 'how to do anything you put your mind to'. That simply had no help at all to her, it told her everything her friends had told her earlier in the day time.

As she read through each book getting more and more depressed by the minute seeing that all they said was don't let it get you down, which made her even more depressed. After she read every book there was to know about flying, she tried once more, she flapped her wings hard and descended into the air, though she was awfully tired , making her focus dreadful sending her plummeting to the floor.

'Figures' she thought as she got up rubbing her head. All of a sudden she felt like it got eerily quiet "...Twilight~" she heard a faint voice call from in the hall, she saw a shadow of a familiar princess and realized it was princess Celestia's shadow. "Princess?" she questioned "what are you doing here, don't you have to raise the sun in a little while?" she questioned.

The shadow showed a smile "come with me twilight~ I'll help you fly~" she heard and realized it did sound like her teacher's voice. The shadow seemed to run "Princess wait!" Twilight called running after it when she got to the hall she saw the shadow once more at the end of the hall and ran after it ,now hearing hoof steps. She followed the shadow and noise until it stopped at a long hall way, suddenly she felt like the shadow wasn't the princess at all.

Twilight was about to run back home when she saw a glow at the end of the hall way, a spotlight gleamed on a podium. Laying closed on the podium was a book that looked brand new. It's as if it hadn't been touched and just appeared out of mid air.

It's cover shinied in the spotlight. Twilight being her ever so brainy self, found the books condition enchanting, especially because of how old and torn down the castle was. Slowly she made her way to the book as the spot light barely dimmed so she could see the cover when she walked up a few steps. She read the books cover aloud "Book of Wishes" she said.

Using her magic she opened the book, the back of the cover said, this book belongs to- the rest was scribbled out with a dark pitch black ink. She turned the page and started to read , she didn't know why but she felt the need to read this book as if it were being read to the world.

"Dear reader, the following book is to help with anything you may need, to activate the book you must close it, put a hand to the cover and say what it is that you wish" she read. 'Hand? don't you mean hoof?' she questioned thinking maybe it was just a small error.

She did as it said and closed the book and put a hoof to it and said aloud "I wish to learn how to fly" she said ,the book glew a bright purple and poof the name of the cover changed to Book of Flying. Twilight beamed at this happy to have found it, forgetting exactly how she found it at the moment. Quickly she opened it the back of the cover remained the same, but as for the first page, it change.

"You have just grown wings and are ready to fly, but sadly all your life, you have never had the wings of the pegasi, just a horn of a regular unicorn" she read thinking this book sounded like it was written by the rhyming Zebra Zakora. "If you wish to fly good and right, then chant this and you just might" she read then turned the page.

Reading over the spell a couple of times she got it and smiled her horn started to glow with magic as she concentrated "nights are dark and days are too, now all shall be bright for me ,Twilight!" she exclaimed chanting it a few time before her horn exploded with magic at the book making her tumble back off the stage like steps. She closed her eye's in fright at the sudden blast and looked up to see darkness.

The spotlight was gone, as was the long hall, the book, the white concrete stage, and the matching podium. She shook her head looking around she was back in the library ,remembering just seconds before she 'left' she had a failed attempt at flying and hit her head. Looking down she sighed "just a dream" she sighed, not noticing the six matching books had dissapeared. Silently and a bit sadly she left the castle. 'Like there could ever be a book that's enchanted like that' she sighed at the ridiculous thought.

* * *

**More chapters coming soon, hope you like!**


	2. Meet Dawn!

"Twilight, come on it's morning, time to get up" Spikes said tugging at Twilights covers. She looked up rubbing her eye's and yawned as the covers fell off of her "Good morning spike" she said opening her eye's lazily, usually she got him up, but due to her late night reading she was rather tired at the moment.

She got out of bed stretching, and brushed her hair "sorry, I was up late" she explained. He nodded in understanding, though if it had been him she wouldn't have let it slide so easily.

Down stairs they heard a large crash making both jump. Twilight dropped the brush and looked at Spike "what was that!?" she asked. He raised a brow "what was what? are you feeling alright ,Twilight?" he wondered putting a claw to her head.

She jerked away shaking her head "nevermind, would you mind making breakfast?" she asked. He sighed and nodded heading downstairs.

Quickly she headed downstairs a minite after he had left. Twilight stopped stopped gawking in awe. There stood an alicorn who looked exactly like Twilight rummaging through the books boredly.

Her body was a darker shade of purple, and instead of a pink and purple streak in her mane they were both red just one was lighter. Her eyes were also different, instead of a purple they were a dark orange.

"...Um..." Twilight said making the pony stop in her tracks and turn toward her. "Oh, hello hello, Twilight is it?" she smiled her voice mimicking Twilights, almost to a T. "Yes...who might you be?" she wondered. "My name is Dawn" the look alike said.

Twilight nodded begining to put her books back on the shelves "sorry if I sound rude...but why are you here? furthermore where did you come from?" She wondered. "Why, you called me here Twilight, don't you remember?" she tilted her head. "Called you? I don't remember calling anyone out here..." Twilight trailed.

Dawn straightened herself "ah ,ah Twilight Sparkle I'm here as your guide to fly" she smiled stretching out her wings. Twilight tilted her head ,then it hit her, the book , had it sent thie pony to show her, she wondered. She couldn't be to sure, but decided to at least try figuring it was better than nothing. "So would you follow me, I'll show you how to fly" Dawn promised.

Twilight looked between the books and Dawn. She was debating. Could she trust this pony? She could have been somepony in a costume wanting yo murder her. No, wait that's silly. She decided to give her the benefit of the doubt "I guess I could" she said.

And so Twilight wnded up followed Dawn out to a field on the outskirts of ponyville, forgetting about Spike. Dawn easily descended into the air and flew in a circle or two before staying in front of Twilight "now, come on Twilight, you can do it! I believe in you!" Dawn exclaimed.

Twilight sighed and began to descend herself. "Now, just move with the air, don't fight it, it's not something to be controlled" she giggled. "Uh huh" Twlight tried moving a bit before frantically shwking her hooves and falling on the ground. Dawn landed standing over her "huh, you really do need help" she laughed.

Twilight stood brushing the invisible dirt off of her mane "if I didn't need help, then why are you here?" she asked getting annoyed with the pony. "Well then follow me I've got the perfect starter for you" Dawn turned. Twilight raised a brow , reluctant but ended up following. Dawn led her back through town, and through a small tail that they had the annual race on.

"So where are we going?" Twilight asked unsure. "You'll see" was her only reply. A minute later of thinking about why exactly she was listening to Dawn in the first place, Twilight snapped out of her daze when Dawn said "here we are." Twilight gaped at the sight before her. They were on a cliff, the sight before her was beautiful.

The tree's were green and lush, and sunlight hit them perfectly. "Alright, jump" that certainly snapped her from her daze. "What? are you crazy?!" Twilight couldn't believe what she'd heard. "Down you go!" before she knew it, she was pushed off the cliff screaming loudly as she was pushed.

* * *

**Ahhhh done. Explanation for Dawn not being seen or heard by anypony else shall come in later chapter's. **

**So Dawn is an Oc of sorts but not really, you couldn't really call her that, more like a flipped version of Twilight er 2p!Twilight, basically. All we'll be revealed later. **

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter!**


	3. Who in equestria?

Twilight closed her eye's tightly scrambling in the air. The cliff was almost over five hundred meters tall. She kicked at nothing as she was falling, peeking up she saw Dawn's happy go lucky like smile gleaming down at her. In all this her voice never stopped.

She tried to pry out her wing's, but her body was to in shock to comprehend the demand of action. She squeezed her eye's shut tightly and cringing into herself as she saw the tops of the tree's below comming closer. What had she done. What had happened. Where was she. Why had she listened to that dopple ganging pony.

Twilight peeked open an eye and she was back on the hilltop. Looking around she came in eye contact with a worried Rainbowdash. "Twilight! are you alright?" Rainbow asked quickly. Twilight shook her head getting herself together standing "I..." she got out. "I know you're desperate to fly, but throwing yourself off of a hilltop isn't the answer! I mean everyone's been so worried looking for you afte you just took off!" her multicoloured maned friend said in a worried angry voice.

"But it wasn't me! it was Dawn! She pushed me off the cliff!" Twilight accused looking around "where...where did she go? she was just..." she trailed. Rainbow Dash put a hoof to Twilights head "are you feeling okay?" she wondered. Twilight pushed the other's hoof away "I'm fine...and wow talk about deja vu" she muttered the last part. "Yeah well why don't we just get you home okay?" Rainbow began to lead her.

"But but-" she was cut off "no buts! I think you might be coming down with a wicked unawesome fever soon..." Rainbow Dash inquired. Twilight grimaced as she let her friend walk her home.

When they arrived, Spike instantly hugged Twilight "I've been looking everywhere for you! come on you must be hungry" Spike pushed her in the kitchen quickly stepping out. "That you Rainbow Dash, how can I repay you?" he asked. "It was nothing, you're fine...but keep an eye on her she's acting strange..." at this Spike nodded waving goodbye heading back in the kitchen.

Twilight drank her water eating her hay sandwich silently Spike smiling that she hadn't been abducted or anything. He needed to lay off those comic books.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/-\+\+\+\+\+\+\+\+\+\+\+

"Dawn? well who in equestria is that?" Rarity asked fixing her blanket. Rainbow Dash had called a quick secret meeting with Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinky Pie. They sat in Applejacks barn. Rainbow had ecplained how she found Twilight about to fall to her death before she saved her. "I don't know that's why I'm asking you guy's" Rainbow replied.

"Well _I've_ never heard of her-" she gasped loudly making them look "- what if she's new to Ponyville!?" she said in exasperation "I know everyone in Ponyville! we should find out who she is and throw her a surprise party!" she exclaimed. "I don't think that'd be a good idea sugar cube, I don't know anypony who'd hurt someone by pushing them off a cliff" Applejack commented.

"That's just awful if that really did happen, why I don't know what I would do if Twilight had gotten hurt" Fluttershy said softly. "Why I would just be simply devastated" Rarity thought. "I think that Twilight just ate to much or something" Pinky had a random cupcake in her hoof eating it. "No...do ya think she's coming down with some kind of illness?" Applejack asked.

"Maybe...but I'm not sure what it'd be ,I'm not really a doctor" Rainbow sighed. "Oh I know, for awhile why don't we take turns taking care of Twilight to see if anything is causing her to be ill" Fluttershy put out the idea. "Brilliant!" Rarity stomped lightly. "Okay it's settled then" Pinky exclaimed as they put they're hooves in a pile before raising them. "For Twilight!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it's kinda short and vague ,but all will be revealed later...I mean it's not gonna be a secret forever...so, yeah.**


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight sighed as she locked the bathroom door. She shook her head and used her magic to brush her teeth. 'Ugh. What a day, and that pony-er alicorn, where'd she even go?'.. what's up with her I mean...' Twilight instantly stilled staring at the mirror. She shook her head spitting into the sink. No...no she didn't see that, did she? Leaning closer, eyeing the mirror curiously, once agian she saw that her reflection gave a smile for a split second. She jumped back in fright. No she was just over thinking. Just imaging things. Yeah, that's it. She needed a good night's rest, that's all.

Like that, she turned off the light and back to her room laying in her bed. Spike looked up from his comic book curiously "Twilight? going to bed so soon? But the moon was just risen...you usually check off the chores before that..." he hated chores, but he did them, and he knew if his friend didn't check if he did then something was wrong. "Oh- um yes those, I trust you and that you did all of them exact- good night" she put the blanket over her turning off the light. That was...odd. Spike grimaced.

The next day Twilight was awoken by a hum. Turning over she went wide eyed seeing Dawn laying on her floor flipping through one of her books. One that told about the elements of harmony to be exact. She stood up angrily "you- how did you get in here?" she stomped. Dawn looked up with a raised brow and a playful grin "what is it? can't a friend wait patiently for you to wake?" she asked. "No!" Twilight said "not after that /friend/ pushes you off of a cliff!" her wings stretched up in anger. "Wow, I didn't know you were one to hold a grudge? come now! I'm still your flight instructor" Dawn closed the book and hurried her down the steps. "I will not!" Twilight said walking to the door "you're leaving right..." when she opened the door Rarity stood baffled behind Spike whom was about to open her bedroom door. His claw fell down to his side as he awkwardly smiled. "Oh, Spike would you be as so kind to show Da-" she cut herself short as when she looked back her room was empty. "...Twilight dear, I've gotten dozens of outfits I've been meaning to let you try on" Rarity piped up happily. Twilights grimace turned into a half smile "sorry Rarity but today I have errands to run" she said. "I can do that" Spike inquired "it's not much right? I think you need a day to relax" he smiled. She bit her lip "well...okay, heres what we need" she gave him a long list of thing's they needed. Like that Rarity dragged her out the door. Spike took one last worried glance into her room before shutting the door and leaving to run Twilights errands.

* * *

**Sorry for the late and short chapter- I have tests coming up and don't have a lot of time, the next chapter will be longer, I promise! **


	5. Rarity

Rarity and Twilight walked through ponyville "oh darling you'll just love the ensembles I've put together, they're simply, magnificent" the generous pony rambled. "I'm sure they're great, just like all your outfits are" Twilight chuckled at her. "Ah yes, and I'll be making us lunch as well dear" she mused having wanted to try a new recipe of some kind of high class dish.

Twilight nodded "really you don't have to go through all this trouble" she scanned the area to make sure she wouldn't bump into anypony. She stopped when she saw one dark purple shaded pony sitting on a barrel reading a newspaper nonchalantly. Twilight grit her teeth as she saw the pony glance over at her and slightly grin. Twilight wanted to snap at her for yesterday,and today for making her look like a fool, she had figured Dawn had poofed out using her own magic.

"Twilight!" said pony jumped turning back to Rarity whom was a bit ahead. "Oh- uh -what?" she confusingly asked. "I've been calling you forever dear, what's keeping you?" Rarity asked in a worried tone. "Oh um..." Twilight looked back to see a plain barrel that sat alone against the building ,she turned back to Rarity sighing "it's nothing...sorry" she skipped back to her and they continued on walking to the white ponys house.

Once they got there Rarity sat her down as she pulled out a nice green old time looking dress, it had ruffles with a sparkling finish. Another one was red that was adorned with sequens of all sorts of colours. The last was a sky blue dress that was mixed with splotches of purple. Rarity hurried her into a changing room. When she came out in the first dress Rarity looked her up and down before smiling nodding at her good work. The second she snapped some photos, which Twilight swore she took over one hundred. When she went in the changing room a third time, she sighed, closing the door.

Turning she squeked dropping the dress. There sat Dawn just smiling at her. Twilight kept her voice to a whisper, as not to alert her friend "you, what are you doing here? more importantly- why did you disappear this morning" she narrowed her eye's. "Oh poor poor Twilight" Dawn said making said pony to instantly put a hoof over her snout "shhh don't be so loud" she informed. "Twilight, dear, is everything alright in there?" Raritys voice sounded. "Haha just fine" Twilight lied. Dawn pushed her hoof away. "Hmph, that was mean of you" Dawn whispered to humour the other. "You think I'm mean?!" the magic pony whisper yelled. "Quite mean indeed" Dawn spat. Twilight was taken aback due to the others change in attitude from the first time she met her. Twilight quickly put on the last dress when Rarity knocked on the door ,though. She swallowed, Dawn still in the room with her.

Slowly she opened the door walking out closing her eye's as she heard Dawn following. She heard a loud gasp "why Twilight...it's gorgeous on you!" Rarity exclaimed. "Eh?" she peeked open an eye. "Why yes, I think this one fits you quite perfectly" Rarity smiled. She opened her eye's all the way surprised at this.

"Yes ,it is isn't it" Twilight looked over, her gaze meeting Dawns. "Twilight? are you okay?" Rarity asked with a worry raised brow. "Hm? oh! yes of course" Twilight nodded at herself. "Splendid! now why don't we have lunch" Rarity suggested. Twilight nodded in a sigh. 'So Rarity can't see her...' ,Twilight thought. Rarity lead her to the kitchen were some food was already set out.

"This is delicious" Twilight said as she began to eat. "Why thank you" Rarity smiled. They heard the oven ding "oh! that must be the cookies" Rarity walked to the oven, getting the pan out with her magic and setting it on the stove. "Lets let those cool a bit" she said to no one in particular. Twilight wasn't much listening to her friend as she started rambling about some super model stallion she was head over hooves for. Instead her focus was on Dawn who sat smiling at the table with the two. "You know Twilight..." the pony started with a cheery smile "you should really wipe that grim smile off your face, less your friends get worried" she reminded not seeming to mind the expressions were for her in particular.

At this Twilight softened her expression turning back to Rarity figuring if she ignored Dawn she would go away. Twilight had thought that Dawn was just using some spell to make all this happen, so sh was trying to make sure she didn't do anything else...funny. Twilight didn't know what the alicorn was up to, but she didn't like it. She was starting to regret ever having gone to the library in the old castle at all.

"Oh and Twilight" Dawn said. Twilight didn't move, but rather kept focus on her friend. "Don't forget we have flying practice again soon, you can't slack off on your duties you know" Dawn said. Twilight felt her heart rate increase remembering what happened last time, she sent a quick glare before turning back to Rarity. If Dawn kept hanging around. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**So sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but now it's summer so I'll try and post more frequently. Oh and I'm thinking of putting Twilight back as a unicorn by some misfortunate events. It's highly unlikely ,but people don't like that she is an alicorn now, I don't really mind though, what do you think? Reviews are appreciated uwu **


	6. Applejack

Twilight yawned as she woke up the next morning. The sound of birds chirping could be heard. She slowly opened her eye's trying to not remember the epic fail of yesterday, Dawn had went on and on and on and on about everything Rarity said and she couldn't take it anymore.

Thank Equestria Spike came and got her when he did or she would've snapped and scared Rarity to death. Sighing she got up, using her magic to lift her comb, and brush her main lazily. It sounded rather peaceful this morning. Bird's singing lightly in the background as the sun shined in gracefully beaming and brightening her room. Now she could get used to this.

But like all peaceful thing's, they had to be ruined for her. "Well you're up early" she jumped her brush dropping to the floor when she was cut short of her task. "Ugh, please, I don't have time for this" Twilight grumbled. She giggled with joy "oh? but you have time to brush your main a million time's?" she asked in cheerful sarcasm. Twilight rolled her eye's running the brush through her hair once more before putting it down. "Don't you have other thing's to do? Like ,not be here" Twilight asked. "No can do , I've got direct orders to stay here until you accept my flying lessons" she chirped. This made the Alicorn stop "orders? from who?" she eyed the other. Dawn giggled "no pony you should be worried about deary~" she hummed.

Twilight rolled her eye's and sighed "Applejack asked me to help her around the farm today because Big Macintosh is out of town for the weekend, so please try to stay out of the way" _though I doubt you will_, she mentally added. Dawn didn't say anything but followed her out waveing to the baby dragon who couldn't see her.

"So Applejack is that earth pony you hang out with huh?" Dawn said once they started towards the farm. "Yeah...how did you know" Twilight asked looking forward as to not raise other ponys suspicion. "Tehehe just did, I should know everything about the pony that I need to teach" she smiled. "I told you I'm not doing those "flying lessons" of yours, they're not even good lessons" Twilight commented. "Oh? how do you figure?" Dawn pouted. "Well first off, you pushed me off s cliff" Twilight said annoyedly. Dawn just hummed at this continuing to bounce along side Twilight happily as they were off to Applejacks farm.

"So this is sweet apple acres huh?...There sure are a lot of apple tree's" Dawn commented when they finally arrived. "Well yeah..." Twilight said walking in and looking around "Applejack said she'd be in the barn all morning" she randomly told her Alicorn look alike.

Once in the barn of course Applejack was there. She had a paint brush in her mouth and was lightly going over a wagon with a light shade of red. "Oh Hey Twi! I was just fixing and re-painting the wagon here" she smiled putting down the brush as she pointed out the obvious. Twilight hadn't much heard her because she was to busy watching Dawn trot happily and unnoticed by Applejack around the room. "U-uh yeah of course is that what you need help with?" Twilight asked and nodded having snapped out of her stupor. "Oh no I need your help with something different" Apple javk said leading her back out of the barn. Applejack was afraid that if Twilight was ill that the paint fumes would make it worse. She only had one thing planned for the Alicorn, something that usually relaxed her a lot of the time.

"Thanks for helping me today, I really appreciate it" Applejack said as they walked out to the apple tree's. "It's no problem, anything for a friend" she smiled. "Yeah I just need help bucking the tree's is all" she reassured it wouldn't be anything too hard.

As the two began to buck the tree's Dawn was still inside the barn messing around with the wagon. That's when Applebloom came in thinking that her sister was still inside. "Hey sis I-..." she cut herself off seeing Dawn marking all over the wagon with a black marker. "Twlight? what in tarnation are you doing to the wagon?" she asked confused at the Alicorn. Dawn stopped in her tracks and turn towards the little philly. Applebloom...could see her?

"Oh why, Applebloom, uh you're sister wanted me to write something nice on the wagon for her you see" she lied. Applebloom raised a brow going up to look at the wagon. Tilting her head she asked "what does [ censored ] mean?" Dawn held her laughter that wanted to bubble out at the others asked the question. "It means to love apples" lies. Dawn was a good liar, a skill she was born with. "Oh!...Say you look different Twilight" Applebloom pointed out how her colour was different. "O-oh?" Dawn bit her lip. "Yeah, did you get your mane cut or something..." Applebloom narrowed her eye's. Dawn felt nervous under the other's stare ,it was like she was caught. But the philly seemed naive and gullible enough as it was. Still, Dawn wasn't one to take something risky like this.

"Yep that's definitely it- I've gotta go bye-" and before Applebloom could say anything else the Alicorn was gone. Sighing the philly turned back towards the wagon._ Might as well write some stuff on it too. _

Applejack called over to Twilight "that's enough for today Twi! come on let's go get some applepie, Granny Smith's been baking them all day" Twilight stopped mid buck lightly panting and slightly sweating. Well she didn't exactly know why Applejack only wanted her to buck Apple's today, but it did get her mind off of a few things. A certain Alicorn to be exact.

The Alicorn hadn't pestered her all day either, which made her feel slightly better. Chuckling and nodding she followed the earth pony inside her home and ate with her. "Thanks for all the help today, I was afraid that if I didn't get as many as I usually do out of the tree's that they'd go rotten" Applejack smiled. Twilight swallowed a piece of pie "no problem ,really" she was enjoying this pie to much, maybe because she was so bothered with Dawn she didn't have time to eat breakfast. Twilight stretched with a content sigh "well I better get home, it's getting late after all" at this Applejack nodded. Twlight stood "thank you for the meal" she smiled as she walked out. "Any time" Applejack called as she trot out.

When Twilight got out she noted that Celestia was bringing the sun down. She yawned tiredy, knowing she was going to hurt in the morning. Applejack sure is a strong pony to do that everyday, well she has done it since she was born, Twilight thought. All the way home she took note of how quiet it was, peaceful even. Even when she returned home the only noise was Owlicious' call of who. Spike was in bed his comic book laying on his stomach. Twilight let out a chuckle as she settled down into her bed. and slowly, fell asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for your review's, I decided that I wouldn't change her back into a unicorn, it was just a stupid spur of the moment thought. Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed uwu. Review's are appreciated! -Piece out**


End file.
